The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Lime Zinger’ referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lime Zinger’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
‘Lime Zinger’ arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich. The objective was to obtain a new cultivar of Sedum with lime green leaves with red picotee margins combined with a compact mounded habit without the tendency to flop open in the center of the plant.
The new cultivar arose from a controlled cross made in July of 2009 between unnamed plants from the Inventors breeding program as male and female parents. The Inventor selected ‘Lime Zinger’ as a single unique plant in September of 2010 from the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tip stem cuttings in July of 2010 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation by cuttings and crown division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.